Albus Potter and the Battle at Hogwarts
by Cory228
Summary: The story will revolve around Albus, Harry's son.  Something is happening to students at Hogwarts and Al, Scorpius and Artemis are on the case.
1. The Sorting Ceremony

**1. The Sorting Ceremony**

"Albus, would you just calm down!"

James hollers from across the room. He's too busy practicing his Quidditch to even worry about my problem. School is approaching soon and I need to live up to the Potter expectation. I must be sorted into Gryffindor. It's my only option.

"James, shut up. You're already in Gryffindor. You have nothing to worry about."

"So? Why does this whole sorting ceremony have you acting all weird?"

"Because I have to be in Gryffindor like you."

"Whatever."

James went back to practicing seeking the Snitch. He actually was pretty good. He's trying out for seeker this year at Hogwarts. No doubt he'll make it.

"Albus, James, time for dinner," my mom yells from the kitchen. James and I leave the Quidditch Pitch we have in our yard and go join the rest of our family for dinner.

My mom begins to serve us dinner when in walks my dad. "Hello, Ginny, kids."

We all greet him in a polite way. I hardly talk the rest of the dinner. I keep seeing my father glance at me, like he knows something is the matter with me.

When mom goes to get the pie, my dad finally speaks up. "okay Albus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lie.

"Then why can't you stop fidgeting?"

"I dunno."

"Nervous about the sorting ceremony tomorrow?"

"Did James tell you?"

"No, son. You're pretty easy to read."

I tell him the whole story about why I should be in Gryffindor, and all he did was laugh.

"Al, whether you're in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin it doesn't matter. You'll be a great addition to any house you're sorted into."

This made me feel a lot better. I hardly worried about the ceremony for the rest of the night.

As the entire family got ready to leave for the platform, I double checked that I had everything. My 11 3/4 inch wand made from unicorn hair and yew, my textbooks, cauldron, and robes. Everything is in order.

"Al, let's go!"

I rush down to the car and drag my rucksack behind me. I lug it on top of James' and sit down. As we made are way to King's Cross, the lingering thought of sorting came back to me. I tried to push it away, but it stayed and interrupted my thoughts all day.

When we parked the car, our cousins, Rose and Hugo Weasley, knocked on our window. Rose looked about as happy as can be in her new robes. We greeted each other with a hug.

"How's it going Al?" she asks.

"I could be better. This whole ceremony is stressing me out."

"My dad said we're both going to be in Gryffidor!"

"Interesting."

"Yeah, I know!" She clearly did not see the whole situation I was dealing with.

Since we arrived early, the Potter family and the Weasley family all decided to gout to breakfast. It was sort of a good luck breakfast, what with school coming up. After breakfast we went back to the platform and all ran through. I pushed my trolly to the train and accidentally collided with another student.

"Oh man, I'm sorry," I say. When the kid stands up, I knew who he was. There was only one person I knew that had slick blonde hair.

"It's okay, oh hey Al!" Scorpius Malfoy says.

"Hey, Scorpius. Sorry I ran into you."

"It's no problem."

Scorpius and I met when we were about nine. Our fathers took us to a Quidditch match, Italy vs. England, and we've been friends ever since. Not many people liked Scorpius. I guess it had something to do with his father, Draco.

Rose and I eventually board the train and say our finally goodbyes. My father wanted to put the last word in.

"Al, if you're still worried about the whole sorting ceremony tonight, I have some advice. When I got sorted the hat was going to put me in Slytherin. But I told it I wanted to be anything but Slytherin. You can tell the hat what to do."

And with that last bit of advice, the train whistled and off we went.

Rose and I talked about the upcoming year and what we hoped would happen.

"I kinda hope I'm good at potions. I hope it's not hard," Rose said.

"Well, from what James said, Professor Hale is not too strict."

"Oh thank goodness!"

We talk about more classes when a rasp on the door startles us both. Scorpius is standing at the door.

"Can I sit with you? Everyone else said no." He begs.

"Sure, Scorpius," I say. He sits beside me.

Scorpius was telling us how he wanted to be in Slytherin and why. It's a house for the cunning, determined, and for students with ambition. As Scorpius kept talking about Slytherin, the more it sounded interesting. Maybe Slytherin isn't that bad.

"Guys, we're stopping!" Rose shouts.

I look out the window and see the beautiful castle. My home for the next 8 months. I cant wait to start school.

The first years are led to the boats on the lake. Rose, Scorpius, and I fill up one boat. We hardly talk on the whole ride. We just sit and admire the whole grounds. It's amazing that this place as been around for so long.

We finally arrive at the docks and are led to the entrance of the Great Hall. A tall man, most likely one of my soon-to-be professors, comes to greet us.

"Hell, first years." HIs voice sounds innocent and timid. "My name is Professor Longbottom, deputy headmaster and Herbology teacher. In a few minutes, I will escort you through the Great Hall and begin the Sorting Ceremony."

I start to feel nervous. "Well, here we go."

Professor Longbottom takes us through the Great Hall and we see all the tables for the houses and the professors. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, sits upon this golden chair. I observe every student and could tell what house they belong to. I see James sitting at the Gryffindor table, eye-balling me. I hope he doses't do that all night. Professor Longbottom unravels a scroll with all the names of the first years.

"Rebecca Ackers!" Professor Longbottom says. A little nervous girl walks up to the stool and has the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

The Hat takes a second to think. "Ah, I see. Definitely...RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers and hoots come from one of the tables. Rebecca goes to sit with her new house. This process seems to drag on and on.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius walks up to the Hat, and It is place on his head.

"Hmm, a Malfoy eh? Let's see, very bright mind, caring, helpful. I must think about this. Okay better be...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers from other Hufflepuffs fill the Hall. Scorpius makes his way to the Hufflepuff table. I kind hope I actually get Hufflepuff. Knowing a friend would be nice.

"Albus Potter!"

I walk to the stool and the Hat is placed on my head. I hear it say, "Potter, eh? You would fit in anywhere. Hmm. Your thoughts seem to know where you want to go though. Well then, better be...HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yes, I say to myself. I actually am okay about not being in Gryffindor. But my heart sank when I heard Rose's placement.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. Yeah i know i didnt put Rose and Al and Scorpius in the houses you thought, but I promise the story is going to be great. Please review**

**~Psycho**


	2. Class

**2. Class**

Rose's face was full of shock. She couldn't believe what the Sorting Hat had just said. Rose walked over to the Slytherin table and joined her housemates. I looked at her and I swore she was about to cry.

"It's okay," I mouth to her.

She nodded. Hopefully this separation will not affect our classes. I really wanted to learn magic with Rose. We needed to be together for at least one class.

At the end of the feast, Scorpius and I follow the prefects to the common room.

Scorpius gave me a confused look. "Where's the common room?"

"Beats me," I tell him.

"It's near the kitchen, behind a portrait of a fruit bowl." She pushed through the crowd so she can talk with us. "Oh, and my name is Artemis. Artemis Wood." She has long, brown hair.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, and I'm Albus Potter."

We continue to the basement, and finally arrive in front of the portrait.

"Scrumptious servings," the prefect said. The portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel leading to the common room. One after the other, the Hufflepuffs filed into the tunnel. Scorpius was already in the common room by the time I got to the tunnel.

"Al, hurry up! you gotta see this!" He screamed.

I crawled through the tunnel and took a glance at the common room. Yellow and black drapes fell all over the common room. Big chairs and other furniture covered the common room making the room relaxing.

There are more tunnels leading to the dormitories. Scorpius, Artemis, and I plop down on the sofa. We talk for a few minuets then Professor Hamilton, Head of House and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, gives us our schedules. She was very young. Probably the youngest professor in the history of Hogwarts. When she gave me my schedule, I saw that we have Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic with the Slytherins, which means I have classes with Rose. Maybe this year won't be too bad.

The next day, Scorpius and Artemis beat me to the Great Hall for breakfast. I join them at the table and we talk about classes.

"How do you think Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to go today?" Artemis asks.

"I dunno. But I hope we start learning spells immediately. I want to learn to duel," Scorpius says.

"Why so I could just beat you?" I reply.

We all share a laugh. I glance at the schedule to see that we have History of Magic right after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Ugh. Do we really have to take History of Magic. I really don't want to," I say.

"Tell me about it," Scorpius says.

"I dunno. I think it might be interesting. We're going to learn about the Second Wizard War, which all of our parents were a part of, so we'll probably ace that class," Artemis giggles.

When we leave the Great Hall, Rose comes up to me. I give her a hug.

"Not to be pushy, but how's Slytherin?" I ask.

She just stares at me. "It's whatever. I mean, I like the green and all, but I rather be in Gryffindor," She says.

"Have you met any new people?"

"Actually, yeah. I met this boy. He seems really nice."

I'm happy for Rose. I didn't want her to be alone. I'm glad she had someone to talk to.

She started walking to class. "Are you coming, Al?"

"Right behind you."

I eventually catch up with Scorpius and Artemis. We take a seat with the Hufflepuffs in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Hamilton took roll call and started the lesson. We were to partner up and begin attempting the spell Expelliarmus. Scorpius and I partnered up and went to a corner of the room.

"Al, I bet I can disarm you in one try," Scorpius says.

"One Galleon, you're on!" I didn't think Scorpius was a good as he thinks he is. I was sure he wouldn't cast it on his first try.

I took a dueling stance. Scorpius did as well. He took aim and casted.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

My wand flew out of my hand. I was astonished.

Scorpius laughed. "That'll be one Galleon please."

I sarcastically laughed. I paid him the money and took my turn. I disarmed him as well on the first try. We moved on to more disarming spells. Artemis was doing great as well. Rose and her partner were practicing as well. It looked like her partner was struggling with Expelliarmus.

Professor Hamilton called out and the whole class stopped dueling. She then said something the shocked everybody.

"Next week, we will have our first graded duel of the year. I wish to have Albus Potter duel Artemis Wood." Artemis and I exchanged looks. We knew that this was going to be a fun duel.

Professor Hamilton had one more announcement to make before class was over. "Any students wishing to try out for the Dueling Club, please meet in the Great Hall after classes at four." Artemis, Scorpius, and I all nodded. We love dueling.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is now one of my favorite classes. Class let out, and we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. We received some information about Dueling Club from a fifth year Gryffindor. Apparently, there are house teams just like Quidditch.

"We'll make the team for sure!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yeah. Then we really will be the best duelers in Hufflepuff," I say.

We laugh and make our way to History of Magic. We try to make the walk last as long as possible because we are not looking forward to History. When we got to the classroom, the majority of the class is already there. _Good, _I thought.

When the our professor came out of his office, my jaw dropped.

"Uncle Percy?" I ask.

"Hello, Albus. Except here in class, you have to call me Professor Weasley."

"Yes, sir." I chuckle. "I though you were at the Ministry."

"I was but Professor McGonagall said she needed a History teacher, so I happily obliged."

I couldn't get any luckier. My uncle was my teacher. This class would be quite easy now.

Rose greeted our uncle the same. We both took our seats, and the lesson began.

"Our first lesson will, oddly enough, connect to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Uncle Percy said. Everyone was listening now. "Yes for the first couple weeks we will be covering dark wizards. Can anyone name the two we will be studying?"

Many students raise their hands. He calls on a Slytherin named Stephanie Matthews.

"Obviously, Voldemort and Grindlewald," she said in her high, annoying voice.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin. For the first week, we will discuss You-Know-Who."

He lectured about both the First and Second Wizard War and how the majority of our parents helped in the downfall of the Dark Lord. I knew all this of course due to the fact that my dad was the one who killed Voldemort, but I glanced at Rose and she seemed glued to this lecture, like it was some brand new television episode.

At the end of class, I went up to Rose to talk.

"Rose, so is History you're new favorite class?"

"It always has been. History is just so interesting. It's like a movie, but real!"

She went and sped up with the other Slytherins. I was glad she finally accpeted that she was a Slytherin.

Suddenly, Artemis pulled my arm. "Come on! We have to get to Dueling Club!"

**A/N: And Chapter 2 comes to a close. Please keep reading and reviewing. From here on out, the time is going to start to skip. Just a heads up**

**~Psycho**


	3. Dueling Week

**3. Dueling Week**

We rushed to the Great Hall. I knew Dueling Club would be popular so I wanted to make sure I got a shot. Artemis, Scorpius, and I signed up for tryouts.

"If you want to be on the team you must defeat your opponent in a duel," Hufflepuff captain Jack McAllistair said. "Only then, can you become part of the Hufflepuff dueling team."

Artemis decided to go first. Her opponent, some fifth year, look ready for an easy win.

"On the count of three, disarm your opponent. One, two, three!"

"_Protego!"_ Cries Artemis.

"_Stupefy!_" Yelled her opponent.

The Stunning Spell rebounded of her Shield charm. Artemis actually was performing well against the older opponent. Red sparks flew past each dueler, each one getting closer and closer.

"_Tarantallegra!" _Artemis said. The jinx hit her opponent square in the chest, now he had no control over his legs. Artemis went for the win.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Her opponents wand flew into midair and landed in Artemis' hand.

"The winner is Artemis!"

Artemis stepped down from the table. We all congratulated her on her victory. But our celebration was cut short. Jack was about to call the next match.

"Albus vs. Scorpius."

We looked at each other. We knew only one of us would get the spot. We walked on to the table and shook hands.

"Let the better dueler win!" Scorpius said, and he took his position.

When Jack said three, I attacked.

"_Confundo!"_

_ "Finite Incantatem!" _Scorpius' spell hit mine directly, causing it to sputter out. Soon, we both we're dodging spells, using protective charms, and jinxes to Disarm each other.

"_Rictusempra!" _Scorpius shouts. I couldn't dodge this one. It hits me, and I could not stop laughing.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Scorpius casted the Body Bind curse, and unfortunately I was hit. I couldn't move, allowing Scorpius to run up and grab my wand out of my hand. He won the duel.

Members of the team cheered for Scorpius as he left the table. Once I was free, I too gave him a congratulatory high five. Scorpius truly is a great dueler.

We stayed for the rest of the tryouts to see who else would be joining the team. By the end of the day, the Hufflepuff Dueling Team looked pretty solid. I tell Scorpius and Artemis that I will see them in the common room, and I leave. I start to head towards the basement when I see Rose.

It was like she was a completely different person. She was laughing with other Slytherins! Finally she likes where she is. I'm glad Rose had found friends. I didn't want her to sulk. Once she heads to her common room, I go to mine. While waiting for my friends, I decide to do my homework. After finishing my History reading about the First Wizard War, Scorpius and Artemis come through the tunnel.

The talk about practice, and scheduled matches that I _had_ to attend. I told them I wouldn't miss it for the world.

The rest of the week dragged by slowly. Everyone was ready to see the first graded duel in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Scorpius had made a bet that i wouldn't get a spell in, and I gave him a mean look. Professor Hamilton came in told the class to be seated.

"Artemis, Albus, please come to the front."

We both walk to the front. We shook hands and took our ends of the classroom.

"Now kids, this duel is for a grade based on your spell use. Execute the spells we have learned, and you will get an Outstanding, whether you win or lose the duel."

"Good luck," Artemis calls.

"You, too."

Professor Hamilton counted down, and the duel began. We both shot a stunning spell at each other, causing both of us to dive out of the way. Artemis was faster than I was. She got back to her feet and casted two more stunning spells at me. I had to use a Shield charm in order to defend myself.

"Excellent defense, Albus. Great attack, Artemis," commented Hamilton.

"_Reducto!"_

My spell hit Artemis, and blasted her back into the wall. I shot a stunning spell before she had the chance to retaliate. She stood there, Stunned. I had won the duel.

"Congratulations, Albus on winning the duel. That truly was an excellent duel. Great spell usage for both of you. You both get an O!" Hamilton said.

I went up to Artemis, who was still Stunned.

"_Rennervate!"_

Artemis became conscious again. She congratulated me on the win, and I told her we both got an Outstanding.

After our duel, we went back to learning about dark spells and creatures. The excitement for the day was pretty much over.

The rest of our first year went pretty smoothy. Slytherin won the house cup over Gryffindor. James was pretty upset. He was hit with a Bludger right when he was about to catch the Snitch. Oh, and Scorpius got hit with a cutting spell, giving him a deep gash. That was pretty much my first year at Hogwarts.

Rose and I grew distant. It was probably just us not being in the same house, but she acted differently too. She seemed different, I just didn't know how.

But either way, it was summer. Scorpius was going to stay with us for the summer. His father was going to Romania for work and would not be nack until summer. We boarded the train and greeted my parents when we came into Kings Cross.

**A/N: The first year for Albus is over. Yeah, that was fast. The story is about to unfold in the coming chapters.**

**~Psycho**


	4. Suspicions

**4. Suspicions**

The summer ended really quickly. Scorpius and I basically were joined at the hip this summer. Having my best friend live at my house was awesome.

Something that is actually starting to bug me is Rose. She hasn't called or sent me an owl. It's like I don't even exist anymore. I called her house once, and Uncle Ron told me she was at the library.

"That's all she does now lately," Uncle Ron said.

I ask Scorpius what he thinks about it, but he doesn't help. He thinks she is just researching.

We meet up with Artemis at King's Cross. She tells us that she went to Ireland over the summer and met Irish wizards. We chat about our summers for a little bit longer. Then we board the train. We get a cabin to ourselves the whole trip.

When we get to the castle, the whole Sorting Ceremony begins. I couldn't believe I was standing there one year ago.

After the Ceremony, students are led out of the Great Hall. On the way to the common room, I see Rose. She is acting all sneaky, so I told Scorpius and Artemis that I will meet them in the common room. I follow Rose. She starts heading up the staircase, towards the library. She enters and turns her head. I think she might have heard me.

I run away. I didn't want her to know I was spying on her, so I sprint to the common room.

I told Scorpius and Artemis what I just saw.

"Maybe she's hiding something," Scorpius adds.

"I dunno. She seems innocent," Artemis said.

"You call innocent sneaking into the library?" I say.

"Okay, well I just don't know." Artemis sighs.

Second year went by very fast, faster than first year. I couldn't help but notice that Rose is acting strange. On the first day of third year, she made fun of a girl with pigtails. Rose has never ridiculed someone like that before. Something is happening to her, and it's not good.

Artemis and I were walking into the great hall when we saw Scorpius flirting with Selena Curtis, a third-year Hufflepuff. Artemis takes my arm.

"Aw. Look at Scorpius making moves. That's so cute," Artemis says.

"Yeah, sure."

"I hope they become a couple that would be so cute."

"Yeah." Artemis looked at me and I couldn't help but stare at her eyes. Her emerald green eyes. I was connected like a magnet.

"Hey guys!" Scorpius' announcement took me out of the trance.

"Scorpius. We saw you with Selena. So?" Artemis asks.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together!"

We congratulate him, and tell him to have fun. I think I'm actually glad he's going out tonight. I can maybe get closer to Artemis.

Later that night, I was reading a book in the common room, when Artemis comes and surprises me.

"Is this seat taken?" She smiles at me.

"Not at all. I was saving it for you." We share a short laugh. We talk about what I was reading. The we sort of cuddled. She put her head on my shoulder and I felt all tingly. I needed to know if she felt the same way I did.

"Artemis, I have to ask you something. Do you like me?"

"Why do you think I'm trying so hard?"

"Oh." I blush. We share another short laugh and gaze back at the fire. I finally decide to make the ultimate move. I turn her face towards mine and lean in slowly. Then we kiss. It was so gentle and sparkling. My own personal firework show. We stopped at the sound of the portrait opening. We both blushed a little. Scorpius walks in and sees us sitting on the couch together.

"Don't mind me, lovebirds."

Artemis and I both give him a dirty look. We decided to go up to bed, but not without a goodnight kiss. Another firework show in my head. This was one of my favorite nights at Hogwarts. Ever.

The next couple weeks were great. Artemis and I went public with our relationship. Scorpius and Selena also went public. I was just happy no one was a third wheel in our group. I didn't want to leave anyone out.

Defense Against the Dark Arts has gotten a lot more interesting. We just learned about three Unforgivable Curses. Why would anyone use such Dark magic? Professor Hamilton told us that Voldemort mastered these curses when he was just a student at Hogwarts. He rose to power so quickly because so many people were afraid of him.

After class, Artemis and I sat in the courtyard. We talked about our day. The whole time I was with Artemis, I was thinking about Rose. Her sneaky attitude, her personality change...

"Al, are you okay?" Artemis asks, worried.

"Mhmm." I lie.

"Please, I'm your girlfriend. i can tell when there is something wrong. Is it Rose?" She knew me too well.

"After today's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, it got me wondering. What if Rose is messing around with the Dark Arts?" I shook my head. There's no way she would ever do that.

"How could even think that? She's so nice. There's no way."

I tell her she's right and kiss her. She always knows how to make me feel better.

We make our way back to the common room. It had been an exhausting day. On our way back to the common room, Professor McGonagall made an announcement on the loud speaker.

"_All students, return to your common rooms. Immediately!"_

This got us worried. We sprinted to the common room. We didn't know what was happening but it couldn't be good. When we got to the common room. Scorpius greeted us.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" He asked.

Before I could reply, Professor Hamilton came through the portrait.

"Students, please go to bed now. The teacher's will be meeting with Professor McGonagall to discuss this event."

What event? I needed to know.

"Are you guys up for some spying?" I give them a smirk

"What are you talking about Al?" Artemis asks.

I rush up to my trunk. I dig to the bottom. There it was. An old cloak by the look of it, but I knew it was much more than a cloak.

"Come on!" I say. "Come under the cloak with me."

When the realized that I took my dad's Invisibility Cloak, they actually were excited to go on the mission.

We sneaked out of the common room and made our way to Professor McGonagall's office.

Artemis was worried. "What if something bad happened? What if a student was hurt?"

"Well, we're about to find out. Hush, we're here." I tell her.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Hamilton, Uncle Percy, and Professor Longbottom were all standing around McGonagall's desk.

"Minerva," Hamilton said. "What exactly has happened?"

"Something terrible, Clare," McGonagall said. Artemis, Scorpius, and I held our breath. "A student was found dead in the Forbidden Forest."

Artemis looks on the verge of tears. Scorpius and I are listening intently.

"Who?" Uncle Percy asks.

"You're nephew. James Potter."

**A/N: Gasp! A death...and it was James? Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts about James's death.**


	5. Rose's Secret

**5. Rose's Secret**

Scorpius, Artemis, and I shuffled back to the common room. I couldn't believe what I just heard. James was dead. And we don't know by who.

"Al, are you okay?" Artemis asks, giving me a sympathy hug.

"I just want to know who did it."

"I'm sure everybody does." Scorpius reassures me.

We all go head to the dormitories. We had enough for one night. Surprisingly, even though he was such a jerk, I cried. I cried because James was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt helpless. I think I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, I packed my trunk. The last day of term is always sad, and with this new terrible news, it was even worse. Professor Hamilton took my trunk and escorted me to Professor McGonagall's office. My sister Lily and I were to be take home by our parents. We would not take the train back home.

THe car ride home was very emotional. My mother couldn't help but cry. Her eldest son...dead.

James' trunk was tied up to the hood of the car. Artemis had sent me an owl.

Her and Scorpius were waiting for me when we got home. I wanted to make sure they were okay. So when we got home, Scorpius, Artemis, and I went out for ice cream.

James funeral was another event. Most of my friends and their families came. Artemis and her father, Oliver Wood, Scorpius and Draco Malfoy, Selena and parents. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was here too. James had affected so many people. Who could do such a thing?

This summer past by painfully. I started teaching Lily a few new Quidditch moves. She liked playing. Maybe she would make the team for Ravenclaw.

School started. It seemed like time just passed by now. Like I couldn't feel anything. Artemis reminded me I was still alive though. Every time our lips touched, a surge of electricity shot through me. She helped me get through the day.

Time passed by. Before we knew it, it was already Christmas. I decided I was going to stay for the holidays with Artemis and Scorpius. We decided we were going to do some detective work and see who killed James.

At sunset, we took out the cloak, and headed to the Forbidden Forest. We decided to start with the scene of the crime. Maybe there was some evidence we could use.

"Look at the ground," Artemis said.

"It looks like James was dragged out here," Scorpius said.

"So he was murdered." I say.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream come from the castle. We look and see red sparks coming from the Herbology wing. We ran as fast as we could. But we were too late. A flash of green light, and the screaming stopped.

"No!" I holler.

When we get to the Herbology wing, we see the victim. Selena Curtis lay perfectly still. Scorpius let out a wail. Artemis and I grab him and give him a hug. We go and alert the professors that another student has been attacked. When we all come back, black and blue robes lay at the crime scene, suggesting that a Ravenclaw student has committed the crime.

We get back to the common room and see that people are talking. Most are discussing secret alliances that are being made. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are teaming up to attack Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It looks like there is going to be a Hogwarts civil war.

When everybody returns from the holidays, the alliances are formed. Scorpius, Artemis, and I are sitting in the Great Hall.

"By the way everybody is acting, you would think there is a war about to break out." Artemis said.

"I think there is going to be one. And I'll take down anyone who tries to hurt us," I say.

"I'm with you, Al," Scorpius says.

We discuss this so called war some more when Rose comes up to me.

"Al, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure Rose." We go outside the Great Hall.

"I really don't want this whole house vs. house battle to start." She says.

"Me either. But it seems pretty inevitable."

"I think there is a way to stop it. Meet me at the library tonight. 11 o'clock."

"Okay."

I don't know what Rose is thinking, but if it can help me find out who killed James, I'll do anything.

When the time comes, I sneak out of the common room and join Rose at the library.

"Good you came. Let's go." She orders.

We walk through the library, straight to the restricted section. I start to wonder what she's doing. We come up to a shelf with no books on it. I give Rose a puzzled look. She giggles.

"Just wait."

She waves her wand, and the entire shelf fills with books.

"I've been doing research on a particular wizard for three four years now. I need help though. I need help finishing the Dark Lord's work."

I stare at her blankly. Had she just said the Dark Lord?

"Rose, he's evil. I couldn't do that."

"Getting rid of the Mudbloods is what all wizards should do. Magic is for pure bloods only. Muggle offspring should not receive the precious gift."

I run facts through my head. Selena was muggle born. No way...

"You killed Selena!"

"No. My Ravenclaw minions did that for me. To prove their loyalty."

"Then you killed James."

"Ah, is it finally clicking for you? I told James the same thing that I'm telling you. The school would be so much better off without this filth in our school. I asked him to convince his house for me. He didn't like that very much. He said 'I'd rather die' so, he did.

"I dragged his body to the Forbidden Forest to make everyone he was killed in a place where teachers say not to go unless you want to die. Pretty clever, huh?"

I look at her with disgust. "What do you hope to achieve? No one will follow you." I tell her.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong cousin. The entire house of Slytherin is behind me. And, I've even recruited Ravenclaws." She seemed a lot powerful than she looked. "Hopefully after my houses win this battle that is about to happen, I can quit Hogwarts and continue learning Dark Arts with the last of the Death Eaters. They will become my new followers once I rise to power as the Darkest witch in history. I'll I need is for you to convince your house."

I look at her like she's crazy. "I'd rather die."

"Fine," she says, "have it your way."

A jet of green light whizzes past my head. I jump behind a bookshelf, firing stunning spell after stunning spell. Every time, Rose dodges my attacks.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ I yell. Luckily, I disarm her. This is my one chance. I ran for it. I didn't look back whether she got her wand or not. I just ran. I ran back to Hufflepuff's basement, but an explosion stopped me. Students flew through the walls. It seems Rose has signaled for the battle of Hogwarts to start.

**A/N: TWIST! We're almost at the end of the story. Only the action is left. Please let me know what you think.**

**~Psycho**


	6. The Battle of Hogwarts

**6. The Battle of Hogwarts**

Screams and hollers filled the corridors. I looked past and saw many familiar face battling each other. Jets of red light soared past me. I protected myself if necessary.

A group of Slytherin students charged on a group of Gryffindor kids. The Slytherins bombarded them with spell after spell, but the Gryffindors defended. They were doing great until Rose came. Rose singlehandedly took down three Gryffindors by herself. She needs to be stopped.

I ran as fast as I could to the Hufflepuff basement but was knocked down by a jinx. Randall Greyback, a Slytherin, came forward with two more goons.

"Hello, little Potter. How's your brother?" he said.

"You son of a-" I was suddenly in excruciating pain. It felt like something was twisting my insides. Only the Cruciatus Curse could cause this much pain.

"How dare you talk to me that way, Potter. I'm going to enjoy killing you." He lifted his wand and pointed it square at my chest.

_ "Avada-"_

"_STUPIFY!"_ A jet of red light seemed to come from nowhere. Randall went flying. I picked up my wand and started dueling with the other two kids.

All of a sudden, Artemis and Scorpius appeared taking off the cloak.

"Sorry we didn't ask for your permission, Al," Scorpius said.

"I think I can let it slide."

Now it was three on two. We stunned both of them quite quickly. Now that I knew my friends were ok, it was time to find Rose.

"The Great Hall is seeing a lot of action. I bet she's there," Artemis said.

We sprinted to the Great Hall and found many students fighting.

"No way!"

Rose had somehow contacted Death Eaters in hiding and they were dueling teachers. It's like the second Wizarding war all over again. I spotted Rose in the middle of the room. She was dueling a Hufflepuff with ease. I watched her dueling style. She was aggressive, truly evil. I watched the Hufflepuff fall, and I knew it was my turn to fight her.

"Artemis, be careful. Scorpius, be safe." I told my friends. This could be the the last time I see them. I gave Artemis a kiss before I left for the most important duel of my life.

"ROSE!" I hollered. She seemed to know I was coming for her. The entire room got quiet. Teachers looked, Death Eaters gazed upon their new future leader. I must defeat her.

"You need to stop this. If you don't, I will end you." I tell her.

She cackles. "Please. You couldn't stop me if you tried. I have learned so many new spells, you could not even defend yourself. Join me or die, Albus."

"You were my best friend. I don't know what happened to you, but I will NEVER join you!"

"THEN DIE!"

A jet of green light soared past me. I dove, and shot back stunning spells. Rose was a great duelist.

"Our parents were wrong about Voldemort. He truly was the greatest sorcerer of all time." Rose screams.

"He killed so many innocent people. He is dark. If you truly think he is great, then I have no idea who you are anymore."

"Oh Albus," she says. She actually stopped dueling for a minute. She looked straight into my eyes. "You never knew who I was. Now you will die."

Artemis screamed. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Rose dived out of the way, like she was expecting it. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" I yell. And my world went black.

Artemis' scream echoed in the Great Hall. I heard it over and over again. It was horrible. Something brought be back to reality though. I hear her voice.

I opened my eyes and saw that she had survived the curse. It must have not hit her. She had to of dodged it. She was now dueling Rose.

Artemis was a great duelist, but Rose was better. Rose knew more spells. The Dark magic might be too powerful for Artemis. I got to my feet.

A Death Eater saw that I was going to cast something at Rose, and casted a jinx at me. It hit me and lost sight.

Professor Hamilton came through and started dueling this Death Eater, then everyone was fighting again.

Spells were flying past us at all angles. I caught sight of Scorpius. He was dueling two people at once. He Stunned one really quick, but was having trouble with the other. I scanned the room for Rose and Artemis. I found them dueling on the staff table. I knew I had only one shot at what I was about to do.

_Please let me not miss,_ I think.

"_BOMBARDA!"_ I aim straight for the table.

The table exploded. Rose flew back, smashing into the House Cup hourglasses. Red, yellow, green, and blue sand was everywhere. Rose lay limp on the ground. I ran to her about to curse her, but fire erupted every where. A Death Eater produced a fire blocking people from Rose. No spell could get through.

Rose stood up then, and knew she had lost. "Ok, students. You win this round. But this is not the last of me. I will be back, and be more powerful than ever!" All the Death Eaters then Apparated, with Rose Side-Along Apparating with a Death Eater. She was gone for now. But the Battle of Hogwarts had ended.

The rest of this year was spent repairing the school after damages. We still had class though. When we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, though, Professor Hamilton wanted to see Scorpius, Artemis, and I.

"Rose is still on the loose. For all we know, the Death Eaters can be teaching her very Dark magic. So, I will be teaching you three advanced defensive spells. You three are destined to end this, and prevent the Third Wizarding War."

_**A/N: **_**And that's the end! I am thinking of writing a second, but not soon after. I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I loved writing it!**

**~Psycho**


End file.
